ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kupon AW-GeIV
Statistics | description = A prize redemption coupon from the Mog Bonanza event. Issued by the Mog House Management Union (MHMU). Tradeable for equipment obtainable from Geas Fete or any content level. | stackable = 99 | notes = There's a typo in the description. It should read Tradeable for equipment obtainable from Geas Fete of any content level. }} Other Uses Dealer Moogle Trade and after going through all the rewards, select 'On second thought...' to receive a Mog Kupon AW-GeIV Only one Mog Kupon of each type can be turned into a Temporary Key Item in this manner at any given time Trade for any of the following weapons or armor from Geas Fete battle content (bolded names indicates equipment not also available by trading Kupon AW-GFIII): Hand-to-Hand Weapons *Nibiru Sainti *Chastisers *Hammerfists *Midnights *Eshus *Condemner *'Suwaiyas' Daggers *Nibiru Knife *Enchufla *Shijo *Kali *Skinflayer *Sangoma Swords *Nibiru Blade *Nixxer *Emissary *Iris *Colada *'Firangi' *Deacon Saber *Deacon Sword *Koboto *Reikiko Great Swords *Nibiru Faussar *Bidenhander *Zulfiqar *'Takoba' Axes *Nibiru Tabar *Skullrender *Digirbalag *Deacon Tabar *'Freydis' Great Axes *Nibiru Chopper *Router *Instigator *Aganoshe *'Hodadenon' *Reikiono *Jokushuono Polearms *Nibiru Lance *Annealed Lance *Rhomphaia *Reienkyo *'Lembing' *Habile Mazrak Scythes *Nibiru Sickle *Deathbane *Obschine *Misanthropy *Dacnomania *Deacon Scythe *Shukuyukama Katanas *Nagi *Aizushintogo *Kanaria *'Taka' Great Katanas *Sensui *Ichigohitofuri *Umaru *'Shishio' *Deacon Blade Clubs *Nibiru Cudgel *Queller Rod *Solstice *Sucellus *Gada *'Izcalli' Staves *Nibiru Staff *Espiritus *Akademos *Lathi *Grioavolr *'Oranyan' *'Gozuki Mezuki' *Reikikon Throwing Weapons *Seraphic Ampulla *Grenade Core *Sapience Orb *Falcon Eye *Albin Bane *Amar Cluster *Hydrocera *Mantoptera Eye *Expeditious Pinion *Pemphredo Tathlum *Elis Tome Bows *Nibiru Bow *Vijaya Bow *Teller *'Steinthor' Guns *Nibiru Gun *Compensator *'Wochowsen' *Holliday *Molybdosis Shields *Nibiru Shield *Genmei Shield Instruments *Nibiru Harp Grips *Clemency Grip *Willpower Grip *Forefathers' Grip *Giuoco Grip *Balarama Grip *Niobid Strap *Potent Grip *Thrace Strape *Alber Strap Headgear *Eschite Helm *Psycloth Tiara *Rawhide Mask *Despair Helm *Vanya Hood *Pursuer's Beret *Naga Somen *Skormoth Mask *Odyssean Helm *Valorous Barbuta *Herculean Cap *Merlinic Hood *Chironic Hat *'Ipoca Beret' *'Ynglinga Sallet' *Genmei Kabuto Chest Armor *Eschite Breastplate *Psycloth Vest *Rawhide Vest *Despair Mail *Vanya Robe *Pursuer's Doublet *Naga Samue *Sweller's Harness *Onca Suit *Kubira Meikogai *Annoint. Kalasiris *Makora Meikogai *Enforcer's Harness *Uac Jerkin *Shango Robe *Abnoba Kaftan *Odyssean Chestplate *Valorous Harness *Herculean Vest *Merlinic Shirt *Chironic Doublet *'Vedic Coat' *'Nzingha Cuirass' *'Sayadio's Kaftan' *Zendik Robe *Reiki Osode Gloves and Gauntlets *Naga Tekko *Eschite Gauntlets *Psycloth Manillas *Rawhide Gloves *Despair Finger Gauntlets *Vanya Cuffs *Pursuer's Cuffs *Shrieker's Cuffs *Kurys Gloves *Odyssean Gauntlets *Valorous Finger Gauntlets *Herculean Gloves *Merlinic Mitts *Chironic Gloves *Composer's Mitaines *'Mrigavyadha Gloves' *'Iktomi Dastanas' *Kobo Kote Leg Armor *Naga Hakama *Eschite Cuisses *Psycloth Lappas *Rawhide Trousers *Despair Cuisses *Vanya Slops *Pursuer's Pants *Doyen Pants *Obatala Subligar *Selvans Subligar *Odyssean Leggings *Valorous Brayettes *Herculean Pants *Merlinic Slops *Chironic Hose *'Arjuna Breeches' *Jokushu Haidate Boots and Greaves *Pursuer's Gaiters *Naga Kyahan *Eschite Greaves *Psycloth Boots *Rawhide Boots *Despair Greaves *Vanya Clogs *Inspirited Boots *Tutyr Sabots *Odyssean Greaves *Valorous Boots *Herculean Shoes *Merlinic Clogs *Chironic Slippers *Composer's Sabots *'Arjuna Breeches' *'Skaoi Boots' *'Navon Crackows' *Shukuyu Sune-Ate Neck Pieces *Marked Gorget *Subtlety Spectacles *Dampener's Torque *Empath Necklace *Reti Pendant *Diemer Gorget *Caro Necklace *Nodens Gorget *Clotharius Torque *Deino Collar *Homeric Gorget *Ainia Collar *Jokushu Chain Earrings *Mendicant's Earring *Infused Earring *Calamitous Earring *Hermetic Earring *Halasz Earring *Assuage Earring *Ishvara Earring *Evans Earring *Lempo Earring *Thureous Earring *Dignitary Earring *Telos Earring *Genmei Earring Belts and Sashes *Lucidity Sash *Sinew Belt *Eschan Stone *Grunfeld Rope *Porous Rope *Sulla Belt *Yemaya Belt *Channeler's Stone *Asclepius Belt *Sarissaphoroi Belt *Luminary Sash *Kerygma Belt *Reiki Koshiobi *Kobo Obi Rings *Overbearing Ring *Resonance Ring *Purity Ring *Warden's Ring *Petrov Ring *Fortified Ring *Vertigo Ring *Evanescence Ring *Begrudging Ring *Apate Ring *Persis Ring *Hetairoi Ring *Shukuyu Ring *Rahab Ring Capes and Cloaks *Disperser's Cape *Thaumaturge's Cape *Penetrating Cape *Philidor Mantle *Sokolski Mantle *Quarrel Mantle *Xucau Mantle *Tantalic Cape *Scintillating Cape *Phalangite Mantle *Perimede Cape *Agema Cape *Enuma Mantle *Reiki Cloak Other *Seki Shuriken Pouch How to Obtain Mog Bonanza *Mog Bonanza 2018: Rank 1 Prize *Mog Bonanza 2018-2: Rank 1 Prize 9187